Bringing You Back
by Janayea
Summary: John's going to bring Sherlock back, whatever the cost.


_John, are you okay? Lestrade and I haven't heard from you in months. -Molly_

John smiled slightly at the text, comforted very little by the fact that Molly still worried about him. Lestrade, too.

_He never came back. I'm going to get him back myself. JW_

_What? John? -Molly_

_You can't do anything, Molly. Not anymore. I'll bring back Sherlock for the both of us, though, don't you worry. JW_

Molly was worried. She had never really conversed with John, but after the "incident", as she liked to call it, she liked occassionally meeting up with him for tea. They had formed a small friendship, in which they both understood each other.

For this reason, and for this reason only is why she took the time to call John to get a phone signal, to track him down. Where he was, was a surprise.

St. Bart's hospital. What could he possibly be doing there?

_John, what the hell are you doing? -Molly_

_He's not here, Molly. He's not here to keep me sane. JW_

Molly shoved her phone into her pocket and called a taxi and told him to get her to St. Bart's, _immediately_.

When she stepped out of the cab, she shielded her eyes from the blinding sun, and stared at the shadow in front of her. She brought her gaze to the roof of St. Bart's, and her eyes widened. There, standing, arms spread like an eagle, was Dr. John Watson.

He had a small smile on his face as he realized that this was the _exact _spot in which Sherlock had.. fallen.

_John. John, stop this. -Molly_

_I'm waiting, Molly. _

Molly ran through the hospital, asking "Excuse me, excuse me, how do you get to the rooftop!?" before finally making it there.

John still stood, looking quite peaceful. She tried pulling him off, but he glared at her.

"Leave me be!" he shouted angrily. "This is where I belong. I'm bringing him back!" the peaceful gaze had been replaced by a scared, frightened one. He looked at her as if he did not recognize her.

"John, please, it's Molly. It's Molly. Nothing will happen to you."

"Molly?" recognition dawned in his voice as he broke down. He sat against the small perch on the edge of the roof, and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so damned foolish."

"It's alright. Everything will be fine."

"No, it won't. Molly, I deleted him. How could I do that!? Why the _hell _would I ever even _think _of doing that? There's something wrong with me." His shoulders shook as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and handed it to her.

She looked through the messages. The inbox, there was only one.

_Listen, you twat, I'm not Sherlock fucking Holmes, alright? You got the wrong number. Now stop calling me. I'm sick of getting your petty text messages._

And, in the sent;

_Sherlock, I hate you. So much. JW_

_No, no, I lied, I miss you. Please. JW_

_I'm sorry. JW_

_Sherlock Holmes, please, just for me. JW_

_I'm getting you back. JW_

_I'm bringing you back, Sherlock. It's what I'm meant to do, isn't it? JW_

Molly noticed that he had switched the last two numbers in Sherlock's phone number, and quickly changed it before sending out a message of her own.

_Sherlock, you arse, St. Bart's. Now. -Molly_

In no more than 3 seconds, she received a reply.

_Molly? What are you doing on John's phone? SH_

_No time to explain, just get the hell over here. -Molly_

_In the elevator. SH_

3 minutes later, John was still crying into his arms, and did not even look up as the door to the roof opened. The curly haired brunnette with the universal eyes stared at John.

He coughed. John's head flew up so fast Molly expected it to unhinge. He looked into Sherlock's eyes, and his own rolled into the back of his head.

Molly winced. "I thought that might happen." Sherlock walked over, cradled John's head in his lap, and smiled.

"Thank you, Molly."

John dreamed, while Molly and Sherlock sat in silence. Sherlock played with the doctor's fingers.

Ocasionally, John would shout out.

"SHERLOCK! NO!"

And when he finally woke up, he woke up to the grey-blue eyes that had the stars in them, and he smiled, content for the first time in years.


End file.
